My Wolf
by Kyo12591
Summary: Kagome is feeling alone with noone left for her to turn to... so who will come to her aid?...Why That sly Ookami of course...KagXKouga...R&R My first Inu Oneshot.Sorry Sucky spelling of mine lol


**Random Inuyasha story my first one Kouga and Kagome **

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask?...no..I don't own it baka's.**

Kagome sat silently beside her well...Staring off into the cloudless mid-night sky.

It had almost been a year since they had defeated Naraku and the Jewel had been returned to its whole state.

Witch was now in her care of course. Inuyasha and Kikyo finally had gotten together and she was sick of trying to love someone who would never love her back she learned that almost a year ago...now she was single as ever and mateless as Inuyasha had put it. They were still friends but she had not much to do in the past nor future she graduated from high school and told her mom she might not return in a long time or ever...Her mother had not liked it but figured it would happen one day anyway...so let her daughter leave so she could be happier in the Past.

Truth was she didn't have much to do in the past.

Miroku and Sango were had gotten married and were expecting a child. ( Miroku Finally got his wish after all) So she didn't really have much to do although Sesshomaru had stopped by and let her visit with Rin she had grown found of her as she did to Shippo.

Sesshomaru actually to her surprise had asked her if she would be Rin's mother of a sort of course it made Kagome blush slightly it sound like he was asking to mate her yet she knew Sesshoamru hated humans and half demons so would never mate a human.

Plus there was nothing special about her...Onyx hair and brown eyes...she was simple...A simple human in the eyes of beautiful demon such as Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Kouga those being only few of the beautiful Demon or demonesses she had met or seen. She was nothing special only a low rate Miko even if her powers where increasing slowly..still she had not much to do in the era.

As she had nothing to do in her own. But she couldn't bring herself to stop coming to the past she simply loved it here even if she had nothing to preoccupy her time in this place it was better then the present in her thoughts at least sometimes...the demon attack bothered her but she had gotten use to killing them if they attacked the village...yes she Killed them...She had gotten better with her bow and spiritual powers indeed.

Kagome sigh...She wondered if she would find a husband in this era and settle down?...She wished to do just that so finally she wouldn't be alone and finally she would have something to live for right now she was falling into dispair of what to do thinking she would forever be single...

or that's what she thought until a whirl wind brought a certain wolf right onto her lap.

**(loveisafunnything)**

Kouga had suddenly Scented a sweet scent he hadn't smelt in a while. He had immediately went to it finding his self proclaimed mate. It had been a long time since he had set eyes on her she was now nineteen and he was suddenly very aware that she had grown outwardly on her womanly assents...mainly her breasts hips and long legs..he blushed but shoved it aside.

He came to her with dark blue eyes reflecting her beauty. She looked up at him confused then smiled it almost took his breath away...still so beautiful.

" Kagome it has been awhile." Kouga said and it had almost a year...

She grinned and nodded standing.

" It has Kouga...You look just as you had the last time I seen you." She said he nodded then opened his mouth to again speak.

" You have...changed..." he said she blushed but smiled.

" In a good way?..." she asked he blushed then nodded smiling.

" haha..thank you Kouga its nice to be noticed its been a while since someone gave me a complement." She said he gave her a strange look.

" Where's Inuyasha?" He asked..he learned not to insult Inuyasha went they were alone she had said it was liking talking about him behind his bad rude so he didn't with respect to her alone.

" ah with his Mate." Koagme said no hurt in her voice witch surprised him almost as much as the Mate part did.

" mate?...Who would that be?...Did Inuyasha leave such a beautiful woman for another?..that is imposable no one is as beautiful as you Kagome."She blushed but laughed slightly and patted his should hesitantly.

" Kikyo he is mates with kiyko...Its fine...I have no feelings for him anymore kouga." She said grinning he knew she was telling the truth he smelt no lies from her he inwardly smiled but outwardly frown.

" Are you sure?...Does that mean you have been alone?...For how long?...What of your other companions?..." He asked she frown the smiled covering her slight pain.

" Married and expecting a child, Mated, and one with Sesshomaru.." (Shippo He liked playing with Rin so much and Sesshomaru wanted Rin a play mate Shippo wasn't sure he should but kagome urged him to plus they visited every few months anyway.)

Kouga frown did that mean she was alone the whole time with no one caring for her he couldn't have that she deserved better.

" kagome I can not allow you to be alone would you do me the hounor of coming with me to my Den and joining my pack?...you are like a sister to them all...you would never be alone again i can promise you." He said she smiled as tears filled her eyes maybe she would fianlly find her place in the past and she smirked at the simpleness she had never thought to join Kouga and his pack..it never accrued to her.

" Sure..." She said Kouga grinned happily.

" Then we will leave now." Kouga said she frown the smiled.

" I will have to tell kaede and Sango before i do though Kouga if i just disappeared they might think the worst and worry." She said Kouga understood and nodded.

" Did you mate with Am-" kouga cut her off...

" no..never...You know where my heart lies Kagome." He gave her his blue eyes and she shiverd she had never seen such a seriousness in those medium blue eyes of his..she blushed...she couldn't help it the look he gave her..it said more the anything that he still loved her even though it had been so long even though she was older now and even though she was so normal looking compared to his beauty..somehow even though he was very handsome she still couldn't help but put Kouga into the beautiful category with Sesshomaru and the rest of the Beautiful Demons she had seen or met.

She fianlly had a chance to look at Kouga just Kouga not Inuyasha or interruptions just to see him..to see the Ookami Prince. He was breathtaking and she found her self staring into his endless blue eyes so deep and beautiful...she saw something flicker threw them that had nothing to do with it sort of scared her yet..excited her...such a look just for her she blushed...Lust she had seen it only once in his eyes now she saw it again and this time she was alone with this Ookami...It didn't worry her like it should have...

What was going to happen was she going to get taken by the big bad wolf?...

Kouga almost growled as her scent turned somewhere he had never smelt it..she was excited and it made his eyes almost go crimson...Such a strong scent what was she thinking of exactly?...

She smiled at him suddenly blushing.

" I should tell Miroku Sango and Kaede of my leaving and get my belongings Kouga." She said he nodded and they walked together in a comfortable silence.

Kouga couldn't help it he had been waiting for a mate for so long and he knew she would be the only Woman he would even consider and the thought of being alone with her...just sent him wild...his inner Demon lurking wanting out to claim his mate...but he knew she wasn't ready he had to wait he would wait for her forever only problem was he didn't know if his Demon would.

He felt like a Wolf in sheep's clothing well he was a wolf but ...the sheep maybe it was true he wasn't trying to be but he couldn't help the thoughts that plagued his mind he cursed himself for even thinking of suck indecent things about kagome his eyes held Pink around the edges and Kagome couldn't see them in the pitchblack he was surprised she even saw to walk with the darkness but he was also glad she wouldn't see his eyes...She might get scared...and she may just have a reason to fear him...He wasn't sure how long he could take being alone with her with out interruptions with her excitement in the air and with her Entranceing blushes just for him and him alone...

**(wolvesmateforlife)**

It had been two months that Kagome had spent with the wolves and Kouga and she was beginning to adapt to the wolves and all...she was persuaded by Kouga though and she seemed to not mind even enjoy teasing him it made her smirk on the inside...

Kouga had got a notion that he was dominate over her he tried to be she smirked it was just a show...she knew for his Kin...all the wolves bowed to him in summon she had to put him back in place it was just her way...To tame him so to say...

" Who's of afraid of the big bad wolf?..." She grinned as Kouga looked at her curiously...She had come into his room to speak with him...but the devilish smirk...He knew he was in trouble but he had not realized how much until he saw that grin as she came to him laying her hand on his cheek...he blushed he couldn't help it if she continued this he would be able to hold his inner demon in much more...she was tantalizing him so bad...

" Your not." He said a growl in his voice as she advanced on him pressing his back to his fured bed...a growel rummbled threw his chest yet she leaned forward..her lips just infront of his yet someone of course had to interupt Kouga growled in annoance at who ever it was...but still...he looked to the intruder as Kagome moved from him.

It seemed they never got that chance to kiss it was a shame really.

**(whenyouneedmeCall)**

Kagome sigh as she watched kouga...she frown...He was...just so...Hot...She had found her self stareing and getting caught quite a few times embarrassingly...He just would smiled and waved as if not even understanding why she stared and maybe he didn't

She was getting sick of waiting did he liked her or not...what was going to happen it was as if he was naive to it all...or something her come ones her teasing..how the heck was she supposed to get his attention anyway?...she figured to ask one of the females of the pack...

" Hey Yuna...Lets say I wanted a mate...what would i do to get him to see...me...For him to react to me..." Kagome asked blushing the wolf demoness looked at her red faced then smirked.

" You mean lord Kouga." Kagome wondered why she called him that not many do just Kouga was fine with him...She blushed..and Yuna just smiled.

" Well...You could be submissive to him..or..." A wicked grin broke out on Kagomes face when Yuna whispered in her ear..it put a plan into her mind...and maybe the baka wolf would notice her feelings that grew to love him...want him to actually be HER...mate.

**(sometimessorrysnotenough)**

Kouga looked to Kagome who was smiling at him...she had invited him to her chambers witch had confused him alot...usually he is only asked to a woman's chamber for one reason yet he was sure she didn't feel that for him was he indeed wrong of her feelings had she fallen for him for good this time?...would she be his mate?...Before he could ask she was behind him and nipped his ear he went still blushing a scarlet.

" Kag.." She wouldn't let him finish as she bit his neck he growled...

That was it..He flipped around and smashed his lips to hers...his eyes were crimson now...Her eyes didn't seem to surprised just dazed...She smiled at him as he nipped her bottom lip...he frown...

" Whats wrong?..." he asked as she frown the grin...

" I'm not alone anymore...And if you'll have me...I won't be single either..I finaly found my place." She said he smiled his eyes going back to blue as he nodded.

" I'll have you if you'll ahve me..." She blushed at the wording but nodded.

" Finally." He said and rolled his eyes kissing her again she laughed.

" Sorry it only took me 5 years..."She teased he growled nodding as he bit her neck softly..then a bit harder marking her as his..he wanted to do that for the longest time..he grinned seeing the red mark on her pale skin...

" Your mine now..." he said she grinned a wicked smirk on her face.

" oh really?..." She asked he blushed raising an eyes brow.

" Yes really." he said she grinned more.

" I'm not afraid of you...My Wolf..." She said he blushed...then suddenly rolled his eyes at her.

" You will be." He said and then tackled her she laughed...

**FIN!!**

**Haha I got bored hope it was okay I know fast lol...Sorry if it sucked lol I'm not useto the Pair lol or Write Inuyasha fic's lol**


End file.
